plus Anima
by Mi-moon
Summary: Alfred and Arthur was a little... different from other poeple. They were two of the few beings that possesed animal-like powers. They meet by accident and together they set out on a journey to find others just like them. Full summary inside! please read!
1. The beginning

**Hi Everyone!**

Aaagh! I seriously have to stop making up new storys when I already have tons of them lying around unfinished on my computer *sigh*  
Anyway! This was something I felt the urge to write some minutes ago or so here it is.

This is my APH'ed version of +Anima, with my own plot and everything, but +Anima was the manga that inspired me.

_**R&R  
&**  
most importantly, **ENJOY~!**_

**Summary:**_ Alfred and Arthur is two of the few beings that posses the power of animals. They were mutants. They were not _normal_. They were +Anima. They meet by accident and together they set out on a journey to find others just like them and try to get acceptence in a world cruel to anyone or anything that is different.  
- rating might go down later, I dunno._

_**

* * *

**_**+Anima**__

_Chapter 1 - The beginning**  
**_

* * *

"Aaw, man…" I groaned as I restlessly slumped against a tree.

"I'm starving…" I told no one as I stared endelessly into the wide blue sky above my head.

I was in the outskirt of a forest that had taken me days to get through, but finally I was facing empty fields that stretched far and wide in every direction infront of me. I could see some lone trees here and there further ahead on those fields, but it was nothing compared to the green mass behind me.

I was tired after my tough journey through the wildness of the forest and I weakly wondered if my brother was okay back in the temple I used to live in that lay on the other side of the giant mountains reaching towards the sky in the distance behind the forest.

Well, actually, he wasn't my real brother, but he was worthy of the title.

I don't remember much of my life before the temple. Of what the nuns had told me, I had one day fallen through the roof of the chapell and they had taken me in and had looked after me ever since.

My brother was only one of the other children living in the temple, and no. Before you make up any pictures of him, I will tell you that this wasn't one of the temples you shaved or anything, so he wasn't bald.

Yeah, I just had to get that out there.

Anyway, he was only three days older than me and we connected with each other right away on simple terms. He would always look after me and worry for me whenever I got into trubble and then he would nagg at me when I got back from said trouble. He was kind and caring, but he was always strict when it came to rules, so of course he would get angry with me when I did nothing but break those beloved rules of his at least once a day.

I don't really know why he put up with me all these years, and when I asked him before I departed from the temple to set out on my jounrey he had only laughed and shook his head at me. Then he had settled into a gentle smile and stroked my cheek tenderly with his hand. '_Can't you figure?_', he had asked before waving me off as I stalked away, down the mountain.

I missed him I realized as I sat there under the tree.

I missed his pancakes.

My stomach rumbled at the tought of his pancakes covered in syrup and my mouth watered. I decided I had had enough rest for now and stood, stretching as a sigh escaped my lips.

"Okay…" I mused as I looked out over the field. "Where to…" I thought I got a glimpse of some kind of camp in the distance and a smile spread across my face.

"Well… At least they might know of where I can find food or where the closest city is around here."

Satesfied with my decission, I spurred towards the tents and waggons on the other side of the field.

* * *

**Yes! First chapter of my multi chaptered fic is up! Interesting, no?**

You wonder who this chapter's about? go figure, morons. I think I made it pretty clear in the text, right? _Right?_ I hope I did, anyway...

Actually, the two first chapters will most likely be more of a prologue than anything. Please keep this in mind before you declare this boring.

Like? dislike?

**Rewiev** if you would like me to continue this story, write what you thought etc etc. you know all this already. (So please please rewiev if you think the story was good! It makes me a better author if you do! (at least it makes me _feel_ better as an author, huhu...))

_ANYWAY!_

**Thank you for reading! I appriciate the attention! srsly...**

**_Owari..._  
**


	2. The mermaid princess

**And here's Chapter 2! :D**

yeah, so I was already done with chapter two, so I thought I might as well uppload it now instead of later.

_**R&R  
&****  
ENJOY~!**_

_**

* * *

**_**+Anima**

_Chapter 2 - The mermaid princess_**  
**

* * *

Colorfull tents filled with smiling people, atmospheric music sweping around walls in tact to performances, acrobats swinging up high in the air and clowns making fools of themselves… All this can be described with one word.

Circus.

All I heard was the loud cheering of the crowd as they aplauded the acrobats off stage and the ringmasters thunderous laugh drowning out the other noises in the tent. The crowd whistled and clapped their hands in an act of appriciation of the magical show in front of them.

As they calmed down I could hear the ringmasters loud voice starting to speak, although I couldn't make out what he was saying because of the water surrounding me. All the noises disorted into a sort of constant blurring sound inside my water cage, and frankly, it was giving me a rather annoying headace.

The acrobats came backstage and cackled at me as their fists slammed against the glass, making soft thump sounds when they walked past me. I was about to make a face towards them when I realized that my face already was twisted into a grimace of irritation.

_So that's why they had laughed at me then, huh… _

If possible, my scowl deepened at the thought. I really didn't like it here.

One of the backstage workers came walking towards me in the dark together with his companions. I perked up, taking this as a sign it was time for my entrance on the stage. He mentioned with his hand for me to break the surface, so I plopped my head up above the water, but jut enough for my mouth to barely be above the liquid filled tank.

"Hey…" His voice was clear and strong and it cut through my ears like a scissor.

Now that I was above the water I could hear every little sound loudly. I could hear the ringmasters voice above all the other sounds as he joked and the audience laughed.

The backstage workers walked around the waggon my bowl was placed on and I assumed they were going to take me behind those curtains that would glide aside once it was time for me to appear.

"Hey." The man repeated himself and I turned my attention back to his face, although I couldn't see it clearly in the dark. "It's time, pet." I frowned at the nickname the ringmaster had given me once I came into his custody. But he was allowed to call me that, because he was the ringmaster. What annoyed me was that this backstage worker thought he could use it so casually around me.

When he saw my face wrinkle up he tapped my nose.

"Come on, no sour faces. You have to smile once those curtains glide apart, you know." The waggon jerked and began rolling as the other workers began pushing it towards my plateau.

"I know that." I snapped at him. He shrugged and decided to leave it at that. I had never dissapointed them before, after all.

They lifted my bowl off the waggon and placed it so that I was facing the red silk curtains. They were the only things left between the audience and me now.

A thin line of light peered through the curtains and into my eyes as I got a glimpse of the seats right ahead of me in the tent. I could hear the ringmasters voice clearly.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" His voice roared even though the crowd was quiet. He just liked to be heard. I could imagine his small black eyes scanning over them as a smirk appeared on his face. "Do you believe in myths?" He asked in a clearly quiter voice for effects. A mumble went through the crowd, some screaming no and some screaming the opposite.

"No?" The ringmaster asked, acting surpriced. "Myths, legends, magic!" He rambled. "Do you believe in any of these things?" The crowd roared no, because it was a part of the show.

"Then I will make you change your oppinion with what I'm going to show you next…!" I gave a shaky breath and prepeared myself for diving down under the water again.

The backstage worker patted my shoulder before he was supposed to leave and whispered,

"Showtime." My eyes lingered on his retreating back before dove into the water again. My jewelry floated around in the water together with the golden wig that grazed my features. Even though I was under water, I could still hear the ringmaster's voice.

"Now it's time for me to introduce you-" Two people moved on my left and right and grabbed the ropes they were soon going to pull to take apart the curtains I was hiding behind.

"-To the star of my show…" I could hear the musicians starting to drumroll slowly as the ringmaster proceded with his speech.

"The star of this circus!" I gulped.

This was it.

I plastered on my pokerface smile as the persons on my sides gripped harder around the ropes.

"I give you…" The drumroll had gained so much speed by now, it only sounded as a constant rumble. "_The Mermaid Princess!_" The crowd went crazy and the curtains were pulled to the sides, letting the light from the strong lamps hit my face.

I let one of my sweetest smiles graze my lips as I forced my eyes open in the blinding light.

_Showtime_, I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Aaaaand, there you go! Chapter two of my story +Anima :) Aaah, I hope you like these first chapters, because I do, really... Two of my masterpieces for sure.**

And who do you think this chapter's about? Huhuhu... well, it's not the same person as in the first chapter, only so there's no confusions out there.**  
**

_As I mentioned before, these two chapters are kind of a prologue, so it's first later the real story and probably plot will start. (Do I even have a plot? uuuuuuh...) Haha! No worries. I'll make on up... hopefully... probbably... supposedly... yeah..._

Anyway, now you have the whole prologue. Looking forwards to the real story? Got any tips or ideas you'd like to share?

**Rewiev!** for gods sake if you think I shall proceed with this and if you like it, or/and have any thoughts or oppinions on my chapters, then you rewiev! cuz that's what you do!

_**PLEASE REWIEV!**_ or are you telling me you got something better to do?

**Thank you dearest for reading! :D**

**_Owari..._  
**


	3. The boy with wings

WOHO! I'm back with another chapter of plusAnima (I'm trying to come up with a better title, but I'm at loss... -sigh-) anyway! This chapter took no time at all and there was no place anywhere in this chapter I got stuck and didn't know what to write, everything just floated along just fine~! That quite nice actually. To feel that the story is floating out from your finger tips rather then trying to force it to come out just as good as you've imagined, hahaha... WELL! This chapter was a succes according to me, so yeah...

_**Hope you ENJOY~!**_

_**R&R**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**+Anima**_

_Chapter 3 - The boy with Wings ...Or just random title, lol. :insert random title here _(/O7O)/_:**  
**_

* * *

"Pet, it's time again." The ringmaster stood in the entrance of his 'star's waggon, gazing softly towards the blonde boy infront of the mirror.

Said boy didn't answer directly, nor did he turn towards him. He just took in a mothfull of air before steadily breathing out again.

Then he smiled into the mirror.

Arthur.

That was his name.

"Of course, ringmaster. I'll be there." Green eyes watched as the other man gave him one last look before walking out of his waggon, leaving him alone once again to prepear for his show.

He sighed and looked at his own reflection. Emerald eyes stared back at him from the reflective glass. A bundle of wild golden hair fell around his features, his pale skin tone adding to his femenine look along with his pouty pink lips and long blonde lashes. He let his eyes slid over his bare slim torso, noting that he was rather thin, but not scrawny.

He let his gracefull hands slid over his table and grab the cheap pearl earings (_he'd have to remind the ringmaster later that he wanted new ones later_) and he skillfully attatched them to his ears. He'd done it a million times before, after all.

He proceded with the same ritual with his necklace and bracelets, only he didn't attatch them to his ears, but to his neck and finally his wrists.

Lastly he grabbed the wig that was sprawled across the table and put it over his head, letting the blonde locks fall gracefully around his schoulders.

He stared at his own reflection and noted bitterly that he really looked like a girl while dressed up.

_Oh, well_.

Arthur sighed and stood up, cracking his neck with his hands as he did so.

He kept reminding himself that he was doing it for the money.

All for the money…

right.

He shot one last glance at the mirror before he let his scowl falter and be replaced by his oh-so-famous pokerface smile.

"_Showtime_." He mumbled as he stepped out of his waggon, down the stairs and made his way towards the tent where his water cage was.

* * *

Alfred walked around aimlessly.

He had no idea where he was.

Okay, so he _had_ an idea where he was but he had no idea what to do now.

So he had reached the tents on the other side of the fields, allright. It appeared to be a circus; mostly to his delight since he was pretty fond of them, and after asking around for a while he had gotten to know that there was a city not far from here so he could walk there without further problems when he was done at this place. He had also found a food stand and gotten his stomach filled with delicious dishes, so now he was satesfied.

...and _bored_!

So yeah, he _could_ move on towards the city already, but it was something, just _something_, that kept him there.

Maybe it was because he was curious of this whole Circus thing and all. All his money had been wasted on food, though, so he couldn't pay for a ticket to their next show.

This made him a little down, and so he ended up wandering through the camp of tents, waggons and animal cages.

So, yeah.

Alfred had no idea of what to do now.

Because there was no way he could watch the circus' show without paying, right?

_...Or was there?_

His eyes drifted towards one of the largest tents and he stared at it from behind his glasses for a while. Then his eyes drifted along the fabric untill he spotted where they stitched the tent together. There was a possibility he could somehow manage to peak through the spring there.

Maybe…

Somehow…

A smirk appeared on his features as he noted that he was the only one around and then he started making his way towards the spring from where he could hear people aplaud and cheer.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The ringmasters voice rang through the tent, drowning the sound the people were making. Arthur rolled his eyes at the all too familiar tone in the ringmasters' voice.

Proudness, cookiness, and superiorness.

Oh, yes, Arthur despised that mans voice.

"A strange creature, half human and half covered in silver scales." He was using a different quote today, Arthur noted as he swiftly moved to a more comfortable pose in the water, wiggling his fish-like tale back and forth in a neat manner.

"A _fearsome_ creature, said to lure men into the sea with their capticating eyes…!" He could hear the men in the crowd gasp and/or gulp loudly when the ringmaster mentioned this. Arthur rolled his eyes again. As if he'd ever do that. To his right and left, the two backstage workers that worked with the curtains started pulling the ropes.

"Captured in the western seas, I present to you, the mermaid princess!" And the curtains were gone.

All eyes on Arthur.

Yes, this was his show, after all.

The crowd gasped after air as they laid eyes on the most beautiful creature in the world swimming in a giant bowl infront of them.

Arthur beautifully glided through the water, bending his fin in a gracefull manner, adding to the perfect picture his wig and pearls created around him. His green eyes glided over the crowd, knowing that they saw a female mermaid infront of them, and not a _merman_, as he originally was.

Well, not really. Arthur was no real merman. He was just simply a fish+anima and once he took on the form of his anima he would get a tail that would give him the possibility to be an excellent swimmer even in the strongest and wildest currents. Changing shapes was easy. He could change back and forth between his human form and his fish form whenever he wanted. While he was transformed he was given the ability to breathe under water, but if he transformed on land, there could be some problems with his breathing. In his human form, Arthur would have three scars running horizontally on each side of his neck as a proof of his +anima powers but while transformed those lines would become his gills.

+Anima was not unknown to the humans. It was the opposite, actually. Humans and +anima lived side by side in an everyday manner, but the +anima was still looked down upon by most humans. They were freaks. They were mutants. They were not human. They were +anima, half human, half animal. They could change their bodies into resembling the animal they posses. In another part of the country, +anima could be used and bargined with as slaves, but Arthur was on the side of the country where +anima was free to do as they liked, but they were still looked down upon by some, even in the 'free' part of the country.

Arthur let his green eyes swim over the crowd once again, watching the children and adults stare in awe at him, truthfully believing he was a mermaid princess.

Seriously, how daft could they be? Appearently fish anima wasn't as usual as other anima around these parts.

"You mustn't look upon her for too long. If your eyes meet, you'll be caught up in her spell." The ringmaster warned the audience who in turn mumbled 'scary' as they avvoided staring straight into Arthurs' eyes.

Arthur gently stroke one of his long locks behind his ear, acting girly right to the part.

His eyes drifted towards the back rows of people and that's where he saw him.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, framed behind a pair of glasses staring at him in awe from the spring where the tent was stitched together. The boy had pressed his head in between the stitches and was now openly staring at Arthur from his spectator spot.

Arthur gaped, spaced by the boys' intense stare.

"Okay, show's over, the exit lays this way…" A worker told the crowd as they started to move and slowly make their way out of the tent, their eyes longing at Arthur for quite a while before they got moving.

Arthur however, wasn't aware of anything going on around him. He was busy staring back at the boy on the other side of the tent in disbelief.

The ringmaster noticed him staring at something and spun around towards where Arthurs' eyes led him.

* * *

Alfred realized a little too late that he had been discovered.

It wasn't until the fat guy in a cape shouted after the guards that his brain kicked in and told him he'd better get his ass out of there before he got caught, and fast.

He swore loudly as he saw a few big blackclothed men make their way towards him, or rather his head, as it were, and he tried to struggle away from the spring in the tent.

Keyword: _tried_.

He pulled backwards, trying to get his head out of the hole he had managed to create between the stitches, but somehow those stitched had managed to tighten around his neck and he couldn't break free. He started flailing his arms around outside the tent, jumping up and down and pulling panicked in hope of getting out from the hole.

"Aaargh…!" He groaned miserably. "I'm stuck!" That's when he felt two hands grab his head and pull him forewards; the opposite direction he planned heading.

Hehe…

_head_ing…

get it?

"Owowowowowowowow!" He wailed as the guard almost pulled his head off his neck.

Finally he felt the stitches loosen and he tumbled into the tent through the hole, the guard still holding tight grip on his face.

As Alfred regained his balance he noted that the people all stared at the commotion he had caused. He almost felt a little ashamed to admitt he was used to this kind off attention. He could almost hear Mathews nagging voice inside his head.

'_Look Alfred! You did it again, you moron! You can't do anything without pulling attention towards yourself, can you? Good work, bro, good work. And why are you listening to your imaginary version of me inside your head whilst you're being surrounded by gurads, stupid! Do something about it already.'_

Alfred frowned at the insults the imaginary voice of his brother shot him. Then he realized that, true, he was being surrounded by guards at this point.

His eyes glided towards the other side of the tent.

There.

In the bowl filled with water floated the most beautiful creature Alfred had ever laid eyed on, a mermaid.

Said mermaid stared back at him with wide, shocked, green eyes, her mouth was slightly ajar and her hands were firmly planted against the cold glass.

However, Alfred figured out imidiently that this was no real mermaid, no, not at all.

"Hey!" Alfred snapped his eyes towards the voice, turning out to be emerging from the fat guys mouth. Probably the ringmaster, he guessed. "You can't watch for free, you know."

Alfred smiled nervously and was about to answer when the gruard gripping his face tightened his hold, making Alfreds' jaw hurt. He grabbed the guards' wrists and tried to wriggle out off his hold. The fat guy scoffed at him.

"Take him down." He told the guards. "We'll deal with him later." Alfreds' eyes widened as the other guards started to approach him.

Oh, heck no! He couldn't let them take him down!

He felt the threatening presence of another guard behind him and quickly dodged, focusing all his strenght into pulling his head out of the strong hands that held him captive, as a blow flew over him where his head had previously been.

Instead of knocking Alfred out as guard nr.2 had planned, he accedentily punched guard nr.1 in the stomach. Alfred snickered as the first guard sank to the ground and the second guard panicked.

"Ouch, low blow." He grinned as he stepped away from the two, hoping that this opening would be his chance to escape.

No-sir.

Five other guards quickly surrounded him and he could hear the crowd of people gasp and mumble, probably wondering what the hell was going on.

When Alfred realized he had no chance of escaping, he pouted.

"Oh, come on, guys." He said to the guards, still pouting. "Be a little nice will you?" When none of them answered him, but only crept closer with wary faces Alfred chuckled nervously.

"I'm… unarmed?" He tried but to no avail.

He sighed as he realized he would have no choice but to do _that_. And as the guards dove at him at the same time, he quickly focused his mind and did it.

He transformed.

Two marks on his shoulder blades glowed and brown and white feathers started to grow out on two places on his back and around his neck. The crowd around him gasped.

"What is this-!" He could hear the fat guy squeal.

Two flapps from his newly formed wings and he was in the air, smiling down at the guards that jumped into each other down below him on the ground.

"Oups!" He chided happily. "Close call!" The crowd started mumbling, some with smile on their faces but most of them just gaped in shock. He could hear gasps of 'Wow!' and 'Amazing!' go through the crowd in waves. A small child started jumping up and down, smiling like a fool.

"A birdie! A birdie!" It happily announced as it watched Alfred circle around in the air above their heads.

Alfred smiled and gave the little kid a wave.

It always felt good when he was appriciated by someone.

* * *

.

Arthur stared in disbelief at the scene outside his glass bowl.

_Wings…!_

_That boy had wings! _

That boy was a +anima… just like him!

* * *

.

Alfred was fine flying around above the humans waving at them with a smile, but sadly the fat guy had to ruin it.

"Catch him!" Chubby screamed to his guards that had, appearently, recovered from their serie crash on the floor, and were now flocking below him on the ground. "Catch him and don't let him get away!"

Uh-oh.

This couldn't be good, Alfred realized as a guard started to run towards him.

And no, not in the air, silly! He was just running to gain speed so that he could jump… that's what Alfred guessed anyway.

"Whoa there!" He managed to avoid the guard by a mere inch.

Damn, could that guard jump!

Must be some kind of acrobat on the circus, Alfred pondered, as he didn't watch where he headed inside the small tent. He clumsilly flew into the fabriced wall and yelped in surprice, grabbing hold of said fabric.

Bad idea, he soon noted as the whole tent started to crumble.

The people screamed as the tent colapsed over them, leaving them sprawled on the ground underneath the heavy fabric.

Alfred huffed irritated as he wriggled onto his stomach in the dirt.

Okay, so that didn't go as planned.

'_Of course it didn't! You always screw up, don't you…' _Imaginary Mathew told him inside his head. Alfred paused with his struggling a while then a wide grin spread across his face.

_I meant_, just_ as planned_! He corrected himself.

Imaginary Mathew sighed at his futile attempts to keep his pride and disappeared into the depths of his brain again. Alfred twisted and turned, feeling rather uncomfortable with his wings folded in a weird angle above him. He decided he would be fine without them and let them fade away. He struggled a little more and finally he was free. He could see the light peer at him from where the tent fabric ended and freedom awaited him. He crawled towards the end of the tent and broke out from underneath the heavy fabric, taking a deep breath for air as he felt the corners of his mouth turn into a smile.

"Pheew!" He breathed, smiling as he shook dust out of his hair. "That was crazy." It was at this time Alfred looked up from the ground and noticed that there were two feet placed infront of him on the ground.

He slowly tilted his head backwards as he scanned the figure towering above him with curious blue eyes.

In front of Alfred stood a boy.

The boy looked around Alfred's age and had a very slim figure. Blonde hair framed his face and two green eyes coldly stared back at him from above.

_Wait a minute…_

This boy looked kind off familiar.

"Hey…" Alfred said from his place on the ground. He noticed the boy was shirtless and dripping wet and a light blush spread across his cheeks. "Aren't you that-" Alfred was surpriced when the boy swung the rake he had hold raised above his head this whole time swung towards him. He was so surpriced he didn't even try to avvoid the deadly strike directed at his head.

A rather loud disturbing clang echoed throughout the circus camp when the rake colided with his skull and he drifted into unconscius darkness…

* * *

.

Arthur watched with green eyes as the boy on the ground went limp. Even unconcius the boy had a stupid look on his face.

He could hear footsteps proceding towards him and he turned his head to see the ringmaster and two guards come running up to him and the strange boy.

"Arthur! Good job!" The ringmaster greeted him as they gathered atound the body on the ground. "Hm… Take him to my waggon. I'll see what we'll do with him later."

The guards' oblidgied immidiently to the ringmasters' orders and started hosting the boy up from the ground only so that they could drag him to the ringmasters' waggon later. Arthur watched them pick up the unconcious body from the ground.

He gave the limp boy one last sceptical look before the guards walked away with him and left Arthur to go with the ringmaster and resume his now partly ruined show and to clean up the mess the mysterious boy had left after him.

* * *

**Aaaaand, finito!**

Ugh, it seemed like a lot more text in my word program... hm...

oh, yeah. I make a lot of unnecesary spaces between, like, every second sentence. If you don't like it, tell me! Because it's not that I fail at writing and doesn't know where to put spaces, but it makes it easier to read when I do this *arrow up* and yeah... The original chapter doesn't have all these unnecesary spaces, actually, so if you think I should stop doing them, just tell me and I will!

**So What did you think?**

**I hope you all got a better understanding for the story and the characters in this chapters and uh... I hope you liked it.**

**_Please remember to Review this if you like it!  
_**_- It inspiers me to continue it and it makes me happy a lot :) SO PLEASE REVIEW! ... And I might send you a kiss?_

ALSO! If you think my grammar is too terrible somewhere in the fic, please tell me, but don't be rude about it. Thank you for reading~_  
_

_...  
_

**_P.S_**

_Here's a tip for everybody!_

**READ THE FUCKING AUTHOR NOTES!** ... for further understanding of the story and the writer, thank you~!

_**Owari...**_


	4. The hero fell in love with the princess

**Hi!** I'm sorry it took so long before I updated this! But schools been busy and I've been busy and a lot of stuff has happened, so. I had a little problem with getting this one going and I hope it isn't akward written or anything, because I just couldn't seem to find a good flow while I was writing it. It feels as if it's not perfect... but I don't know. I rewrote half of it already, but oh, well.

_**R&R**_

_**ENJOY~!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**+Anima**_

_Chapter 4 - The hero fell in love with the princess_

* * *

Arthur was not curious about the boy with wings, no, not at all.

He was just simply… suspicious, yeah.

That was the one and only reason he decided to pay the waggon the ringmaster had brought the boy to a visit that evening after he had finished his last performance and the last crowd of people had started pulling back towards their homes.

He sneaked over to the big, red wodden waggon in the dark and slipped up the stairs without making any unnesesary noices. He gave the door two firm knocks, making sure they were hard enough to be heard before he opened the door and stepped into the waggon.

When he stepped in, his eyes immidiently searched for the ringmaster. He found him sitting beside a bed, looking down on the boy while he lay there, appearently still unconscious. Arthur closed the door behind him with a soft klick.

"Ringmaster…" He said calmly.

After all, he wasn't here for buisiness or anything of the like, he was just… paying him a visit because he was curiou-_suspicious_ of the blonde blue-eyed boy.

The ringmasters' head snapped up at the mention of his name and he looked over at Arthur with mild surprice.

"Oh, Arthur." He eyed him up and down, and Arthur was wearing a shirt now, mind you. "Is something the matter?" Of course he would ask that. Why else would Arthur visit him?

Arthur shook his head lightly and let his eyes travvel to the boy on the bed.

He looked rather young, Arthurs age maybe, and his hair had a stunning blonde colour and if Arthur didn't remember wrong, his eyes had a just as stunning colour, namely blue.

He noted that the boy, or man, he seemed to be somewhere between, had rather handsome features as well as a well built body.

The boy was clad in a simple black shirt with three-quarters sleeves and over it rested a sandybrown T-shirt vest with one pocket on each side of the chest and buckles on the sleeves and said pockets. The vest had a collaret in brown (that would be a fur collar, for you who might not know) and on the downer edge of the vest was a brown stripe that travvelled from one side of the open vest to the other. On his lower body, the boy wore a pair of trousers, pretty obvious. The pants were sandybrown, just like the vest, and had two big pockets on the sides of the legs along with stripes running along the pants from the hip and down. The pockets on the pants also had buckets attached to them. Around his waist were two differently shaped belts, both in dark brown leather. From the belts hang different kinds of pocket-like bags and a knife holder for so far unknown uses. On his feet the boy had two hearty boots reaching all the way up to his knees, covering half of the boys pants. The boots were a dark brown, matching the collaret on the vest, but on the front of each bootleg led a wide, sand-coloured stripe all the way to the front of the shoe. The front and the heel of the boots were also in a different colour from the dark brown, being a light wheat colour. The sole of the boots were black. There was buckets on the boots as well, two on each, one wrapped around the top of the bootleg and one wrapped around the bootwrist.

The boys' glasses lay on the cabinet beside the bed along with a pair of googles.

"Is he a +Anima?" Arthur asked the ringmaster, ignoring the question if anything was wrong and kept his eyes on the unconscious body. The ringmaster didn't seem to mind, though, and nodded enthusiasticly, excitement shining clearly in his eyes.

"Yes, he is!" He said, mentioning for Arthur to immitate him when he leaned over the boy to eximine him.

"I''ll show you…" The ringmaster said, struggling with turning the boy onto his stomach. Appearently he weight quite a lot. After a few moments off huffing and puffing the ringmaster succeded with turning the boy and sat exhausted back on his chair.

"Can you help me take off his shirt?" He asked not even sparing Arthur a glance.

Arthur was taken aback by the question but nodded slowly nontheless. He reached out and tugged the vest of the boy, neatly folding it and putting it beside him on the bed. The ringmaster helped him remove the boys black shirt and soon he was bare on the upper part of his body.

"See here." The ringmaster said and pointed to the boys shoulderblades. Arthur followed his finger and let his eyes rest on the boys back.

There, on his shoulderblades, were two black marks staring right back up at him.

The dark scars shone brightly on the boys tanned, smooth skin telling everyone that laid eyes on them that he was, indeed, a plus anima. The scars were in a different shape Arthur could not describe but he could tell the scars looked like a hurried drawing of wings.

"These marks are just like yours', pet, although the shape is a little different…" The ringmaster thought aloud. Arthur let his hand glide up and graze his gill-like scars on his neck.

"It's because he's a bird…" Arthur mumbled to the ringmasters' statement, his eyes never leaving the wing shaped scars on the boys back. The ringmaster nodded, glancing at Arthur for a short while before he leaned forward over the boy again.

"And look here." He pointed to the scars, but on a specific spot between the 'wings' where a few featherlike lines ran vertically.

"These lines right here must be the part of the scar that turns into his tail when he transforms." Arthur nodded at the information.

It was true, when the boy had transformed he had gotten two large, brown wings but also a white featherclad bird tail.

"And these…" The ringmaster pointed to a few lines that also ran vertically, but a bit above the wing shaped lines. "These lines grow into a feather coat around his neck and part of his chest. He's an extrodinary fellah, isn't he? A great catch for the circus."

Arthur frowned and crossed his arms, his eyebrows gathering for a meeting.

"You're not planning on keeping him here, are you?" The ringmaster shot him a weird look.

"Of course I am. Can't you imagine how great my buisiness will run if I have a boy with wings in my crew?" He asked from his spot on the chair a wide smile spreading across his lips. Arthur huffed irritated as if this insulted him.

"I heard you made quite a bit out of the 'Mermaid Princess' already," Arthur said, mentioning towards the handdrawn poster of a mermaid behind him on the wall, his other hand resting on his hip and his expression sour. "Is that not enough for you?" The ringmaster laughed heartedly, that sepcific laugh Arthur hated so, and rose to his feet.

"Oh come on now, pet." He said smiling, sneaking an arm around Arthurs shoulders and shooking him lightly. "People like to see beautiful and rare things. You can't blame them for that. Thanks to your little talent this circus has become quite successful! And for that I'm of course grateful to you." Arthur slapped his arm away and pulled out the pearls from earlier from his pocket shoving them up under the ringmasters nose.

"And yet you give me these cheap pearls!" He said, glaring at the taller male. "I'm supposed to be a 'Princess', you know. These are not fit for someone as such." The ringmaster accepted the jewelry into his hand, looking daffled and mildly irritated.

"Oh, well… I'll make sure to get you some better pearls then." He nodded. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his weight on his right foot.

"And money?" He asked earning a shocked expression from the ringmaster. "Isn't that normal?"

Arthur knew he was crossing the line. He was _not_ supposed to oppose the ringmasters' ideas. He was _not_ supposed to whine about his pearls and demans new ones. And he was _certainly not_ supposed to ask for money when he knew the ringmaster was the greediest person in the whole wide country (well, almost. He knew some people who were greedier…)

Even so, he could not help himself and he did not understand why he was making such a fuss tonight. He just knew that the ringmaster would snap at him.

The ringmaster glared at him, spluttering.

"Wha! Arthur, don't get too cocky. Remember that I bought you! You have no right to-!"

"I thought it was illegal to buy people in this part of the country." Arthur coldly interrupted him.

He had to stand up for himself and bite back and it was true, even if the ringmaster had bought him it was still illegal in this part of the country.

They glared at each other in the waggon. After a while of tense silence Arthur sighed irritated and rolled his eyes.

"Look." He said turning to leave. "I'm not your slave. If you wont pay me, I'll leave." He walked past the ringmater towards the door, planning on heading back to his own waggon and maybe get some sleep before getting up at dawn.

"Why are you saying this so suddenly, Arthur…?" The ringmaster spoke to him, forcing him to stop and listen to his words. "Is it because of this boy?" He shouted, appearing stressed – probably because he was afraid Arthur would leave along with his chance of earning money from the boy – and pointing towards the unconcious boy on the bed.

Arthurs' eyes widened in shock and confusion. _Now where'd the old man get that from?_ He didn't even know why he was saying all this, but why would the ringmaster think it was because of blondie?

He sharply turned towards the ringmaster who looked as if he knew it all.

"Aha!" He said in realisation, watching Arthurs' shocked and horrified expression. "You were planning on leaving with him because you're both plus anima!" Arthur gawked.

_What? _

"That's why you caught him! Because you thought he could fly you both out of here!" And Arthur frowned. Now that bastard was exaggerating.

"Listen here you-!" He started, but the ringmaster would not listen to him.

"Hah… It's not like you can leave anyway! You have nowhere else to go!" Arthur just stared at him in hurt, anger and disgust. He just had to remind him of that, didn't he? "Your brothers doesn't want you anyway, isn't that the reason they stuffed you away and sold you? Huh? If you even _try _to get out from my grasp, I'll shoot you down."

It was a threat.

Arthurs' face burned with anger and his clenched fists shook by his sides as he glared daggers into the man who thought he could dominate him. He had said too much.

Arthur hated the bastard.

Hated!

The ringmaster took a few quick steps over to where Arthur stood, towering above him, and glared into the furious green orbs that glared just as intensly back at him.

"I'll make sure you stay here, _pet_. Even if I have to hurt you." The ringmaster drawled before roughly shoving past him.

"Just keep still and do what I tell you and I'll consider the money." His tone changed into one with less emotion. "Know your place, Arthur." He grumbled before walking out from the waggon.

Arthur growled frustrated and grabbed the closest thing, being a vase, and threw it after the man.

"You cheat! You fucking bastard!" He shouted, the clirring off glass echoing through the little space as the vase hit the door and shattered into thousands of small pieces. When there was nothing but silence and his raging breath Arthur stood still in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, then he sighed and rubbed his neck in fatigue.

He was tired of this.

_Tired, tired, tired._

"Hm…"

He jumped five feet into the air when he heard the timid voice and a shuffle behind him and spun towards the sound.

There, on the bed, lay the boy, well, yeah, not so surprising since ha lay there before too, but the difference now was that the boy was awake and staring at him with those big, clear blue eyes of his, a curious look circling his features and his mouth turned into a light smile.

"So your name's Arthur, huh?" The boy on the bed beamed.

Arthur was first left speechless. Had the boy been awake before too…? Then he blushed heavily, staring angrily at the still unknown, but yet irritating person infront of him, noticing he was still undressed.

The boy curiously tilted his head to the side, leaning on his elbows on the bed.

"_Yes!_ My name is Arthur. And put a bloody shirt on, you yank! It's inappropriate walking around half naked." He scolded, pointing an accusing finger towards the stranger. The boy laughed and rolled onto his back, flashing his surprisingly well-formed abs.

"Weren't you the one that undressed me to begin with?" He said and winked.

Arthur only glared, emberassed.

"That has nothing to do with it…" The boy on the bed sat up, laughing.

"It totally does! Come on! Don't be so cold. Give me some love, baby!" And Arthur thought he could faint right there and then. Just who did this boy think he was, adressing him, Arthur, the star of this circus, in such a manner? Arthur couldn't help but feel irritation boil up inside of him.

"Just who do you think you are?" He sputtered, stomping his foot into the ground.

The boy on the bed pouted, crossing his arms.

"I was just kidding, geez. Take a chill pill will you?" Arthur was about to ask what a chill pill was when the boy continued. "And as for you question, I'm Alfred! Alfred F. Jones, the hero, to your services!" He beamed and pointed a proud thumb towards himself, huffing his chest out.

_Someone's got an ego_… Arthur thought absently while scowling at "Alfred" from the other side of the waggon.

"How long have you been conscious, Alfred?" Arthur drawled suspiciously.

He really hoped he hadn't heard anything… And to his fear Alfred just smiled widely.

"If you're leaving, I'd be honored if you'd accompany me!" Alfred instead changed the topic, enthusiasticly urging Arthur to come with him.

"Huh?" was Arthurs' smart answer as he watched the boy grab his clothes and started struggling with his black shirt.

"Urh…Yeah!" Alfred said concentrated, his head popping out from the shirt when he succeded pushing it over his head. "Just like I said, I'm a hero and I travell across the country to learn more about other plus anima and defeat bad guys and stuff…" Arthur interruppted him.

"You never said anything of that…" He said irritated, earning an annoying look from Alfred as he put on his glasses and grabbed his vest.

"_Anyway…_" Alfred kept going. "As I was saying, you should come with me!" He finished standing up and smiling towards Arthur.

Arthur noted the height difference between them and his frown deepened.

"I still don't get why I would…" He said confused. Alfred sighed and shook his head.

"Look here…" he said, tone as if talking to a ten year old. "You're a fish… and I'm a bird…" He geastured with his hands between them.

Arthur nodded.

"Yeah… so?"

"Which means you're an awesome swimmer! That'll be sure to get us food for days!" Alfred said happilly, his mouth watering as he imagined the fish Arthur would be able to catch if he escaped together with him.

Arthur didn't get any of the shit Alfred was spouting and jumped slightly when Alfred gathered his hands in his own strong palms, smiling brightly at him.

"So let's go together! You can be my side-kick." He smiled widely at Arthur and slung a heavy arm around his smaller shoulders. "Try imagining it! You. Me. The long road full of adventures ahead of us. It'd be awesome! And we can gather other anima fellas and get a whole gang together! It'll be fun!" Alfred went on and on and on and Arthur just gaped at him in loss for words for a while before he sputtered and slapped Alfreds' arm away.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He shouted, ignoring Alfreds' whines that he hit him. "I'll never travvell with _you_, you git! Not in my entire life!" He turned on his heels, heading for the door but he stopped himself before turning the doorknob.

He spun around towards Alfred again, emberassed look on his face.

"And for your information, I'm not dressing as a girl because I like it, it's for money!" The surpriced look on Alfreds' face kind of pissed him off further.

"Ah!" Alfred pointed at him, not believing his ears. "You're not a girl?" he asked dumbly, tilting his head to the side looking innocent enough.

Arthurs' face turned red and he gritted his teeth.

"No!" He shouted before turning the knob and storming out, leaving the confused boy behind in the waggon.

Arthur furiously walked through the temporary village of tents and waggons, not minding to be quiet with his cursing and mumbling as he did so. Many of the people in the circus were used to him cursing and being in a foul mood every now and then anyway. They had grown used to his outrages ever so often, so they didn't really mind him pms'ing as long as he wasn't angry with them.

Night had fallen long ago and the stars glistered above Arthurs' head, mockingly reminding him of how bright and shiny they were.

He didn't pay attention to where he was heading or his surroundings.

Suddenly a sack shot out of nowhere and covered his sight.

He tried to scream but the scream was muffled by a big hand, just like the ones that grabbed his arms and bent them behind his back, hindering him from making any sort of resistance towards his attackers.

His muffled growls and yelps were useless and got lost in the deep, dark, star clad sky as his abductors dragged him away in the dark against his will.

...

* * *

Alfred had considered following the furious little man out from the waggon, but then he had changed his mind, considering that the boy actually lived here along with the other circus members and that he probably knew his way around, while Alfred didn't, and Alfred had a bad habit off getting lost and later get into trouble. (Now that he thought about it, that was pretty much what had gotten him into this situation to begin with.)

Anyway, he was also dead tired and he was in a waggon with a bed that was calling for him to cuddle into the soft covers and just sleep.

He stiffled a yawn, deciding that the sleeping idea was better than following… Arthur, was it? Yeah…

He gave the door one last doubtfull look before heading over to the bed and throwing himself into its' welcoming embrace.

Sleep tugged at him and he quickly doozed off into a blessfull sleep, dreaming of adventures that lay ahead of him the following day.

* * *

Arthur struggled against the ropes that bind him.

They burnt into his wrists as he desperately tugged on them.

He tried to scream, but the scream dissappeared into bubbles.

He couldn't breath.

He couldn't see.

He was overwhelmed with panick by now, kicking his legs back and forth desperately.

"Struggling is useless, Arthur. I'll never let you leave… What good will leaving do, anyway? You plus anima…."

Arthur screamed again as a cold wave pulsed through his body from those two particular marks on his neck and the familiar sensation of his body parts changing and taking the scaled shapes of a fish instead.

"I even got new pearls for you…"

And Arthur could breathe again.

Water rasped through his troath as his struggling dampened in the cold water.

He felt tired.

_So tired…_

"I won't let you escape, my mermaid princess…"

* * *

It was morning when Alfred stepped out of his waggon and the circus was already full of life. The sun blinded him with its' beams and left him with a warming feeling atop his skin and clothes. He smiled as he skipped down the latter.

He jumped out of the way for a busy circus member that was pushing a small waggon filled with stuff in infront of him. He grumbled at Alfred and told him to 'get out of the way'. Alfred just laughed and gave a quick salute after the annoyed man.

Once the man was gone, Alfred looked out over the pack of people that were busy either setting up new tents, feeding the animals, or moving small waggons with different kinds of tools and other stuff. Everyone seemed to know what they were doing and where they were going and Alfred couldn't help but feel a little out of place when he stared at the unknown people moving around.

He rubbed his backhead, wondering what he would do now. Surely he could just ask for directions and leave, but then again…

He wanted breakfast.

He quickly searched his pockets and frowned when he realized he was still broke.

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, pouting.

"Oh! You're awake!" And someone had decided to come pick him up at the greatest time.

Alfred spun to his left and stared at the chubby man making his way towards him. Oh! That guy was the… the… uh… ringmaster! That's it!

Alfred beamed towards the man, having already figured out that the guy wasn't after his head anymore, because if he was, he'd probably been dead already anyway.

"Yo!" Alfred greated, raising his hand to the ringmaster. The ringmaster smiled brightly at him.

"How was your night? Slept well?" he asked politely, mentioning for Alfred to walk with him.

"Oh, it was splendid, alright. I slept plently." Alfred answered, following the little fat guy through the camp, passing circus artists and tens and waggons along the way. Alfred was curiously paying attention to everything they passed. It seemed this was a pretty big circus, probably rich, too.

"Good, good." The ringmaster said gladly. "I apolegize for our rudeness the other day, we were simply put out by your appearance." Alfred laughed.

"It's fine." He said and waved it off with his hand. "I'm quite used to those kind of reactions, actually…" The ringmaster raised one eyebrow but didn't show any kind of interest whatsoever.

"So anyway…" The ringmaster continued, pushing past two gruff looking guys through the entrance of a large tent. Alfred nervously followed him, smiling sheepishly up at them. "About you working…" Alfred came to a halt just inside the entrence.

"Whoa! Hold your horses." He shouted, the ringmaster spinning to him. "Working?" The ringmaster nodded.

"Yeah. Since you watched without paying, you'll have to work. It's only fair." Alfred nodded understanding.

"Oh, okay, sure." He smiled, following the ringmaster in behind a curtain. The light inside the tent was dim and dark compared to the beaming sun outside and Alfred squinted his eyes' to be able to see where he stepped. He followed the ringmaster until he laid eyes on a familiar water bowl and a person bound to a pole inside the bowl.

"Huh?" Alfred exclaimed, shocked by the least of the appearance of the person.

Blonde long hair flowed over her shoulders and shining pearls were wrapped up in the locks and her fishtail…

wait…

This person looked awefully familiar Alfred thought an cooked his head to the side.

And surely he recognized the person when said person turned his burning green eyes towards him.

"Arthur?" Alfred gasped doubtfully. Arthur stared surprised at him. Alfred tottered over to the water bowl and glanced at Arthurs' floating form inside.

"What happened?" He asked with a doubtfull voice.

Why was Arthur tied to a pole? What was going on?

"…Did you do something?" He asked after a thoughtfull while. The ringmaster stepped inbetween him and Arthur smiling brightly.

"Do not worry. This is just a part of the show." He said and Alfred gave him a confused look. "'The bewinged master theif comes to steal a princess of the seas', get it?" Alfred rubbed his head, smiling and still confused.

"'Bewinged master theif'… Is that me then?" He pointed to himself and the ringmaster nodded, appeared pleased.

"I know you're just a bird plus anima, but people pay to see anything that's different. They'd be really happy to see an act of this kind including both a mermaid and a bewinged man. It's just an act for pure enjoyment." Alfred dropped his tense shoulders, relaxing slightly. An understanding 'Oh' went past his lips.

_I'd rather be the hero, though…_ Alfred thought mildly dissapointed.

The ringmaster grabbed him and placed him beside the cage.

"You just have to spread your wings and stand here, don't move from that spot!" Alfred just nodded confused and did as the ringmaster said. The ringmaster seemed satesfied and turned towards one of the guards. "Let the audience in."

As people flowed into the tent, excited chatter filling the air, Alfred curiously glanced at Arthur from the side of his eyes and noticed that Arthur was glaring straight at him.

He felt uncomfortable and turned his whole head towards the cage, giving Arthur a questioning look.

Arthur looked as if he tried to say something, his pouty lips moving and forming words, but Alfred had never been a great lip reader and could only stare horrified as Arthur tried to give him a message. He could however understand that the gritted of teeth and the bubbles emerging from Arthurs' mouth meant that he had growled in frustration. He wondered what was wrong with him all of a sudden.

Maybe he was angry because Alfred was going to steal his show? Alfred could live with that.

* * *

Arthur desperately burned his eyes into Alfreds' and tried again.

"I am captured!" He mouthed through gritted teeth. "This isn't an act!" He watched the stupid blonde cock his head to the side, looking out right horrified as he watched Arthur try to talk to him.

Arthur felt anger boil up inside of him. Couldn't that idiot do something? He said he was a hero, damnit!

When Alfred only seemed to get more and more confused Arthur growled in anger before giving up any sort of conversation at all with the ignorant goof on the other side of the glass.

He still felt that Alfred should do something about the whole situation. He just wished he could get through to him at the moment.

Then Arthur forrowed his brows as he watched the people gather into a crowd infront of the stage they were on.

_Why am I depenfing on him so much?_ He wondered, confused as to why he put so much hope into a stranger all of a sudden.

The ringmaster hit his staff down into the ground, causing the mumble to die down and the peoples' attention to turn towards the two +animas on the stage.

Alfred had transformed into his bird form and his brown great wings lept around him in a gracefull way.

The people pointed and whispered, sending both him and Arthur awed looks.

"The mermaid princess is threatened…" The ringmaster voice boomed over the audience head, bouncing between the walls. "Threatened by this bewinged theif that have decided that she will be his next trophy." The crowd gasped and watched them with expecting eyes.

Arthurs' eyes pierced into Alfreds back, daring him to improvise and act his role even though Arthur didn't know what would happen once the performance was over.

However Alfred remained unmoving from his spot. Arthur started to slightly panick. The crowd would start mumbling if Alfred didn't do something soon.

Finally Alfred decided to say something, although Arthur couldn't quite make out his exact words.

"Ringmaster…" The ringmaster turned questionly towards him.

What happened next surpriced not only Arthur, but everyone.

Alfred started crying.

Loudly.

Tears streamed down his face as he stood there infront of the crowd crying like a lost child.

Arthur gaped; feeling slightly humiliated, but he was too shocked to really pay any mind. The ringmaster panicked and ran over to Alfred, afraid to make a fool out of himself too much infront of the people.

The people started mumbling, surprised. 'The theif is crying…', 'what's going on?'.

"Hey! What on earth…" The ringmaster tried to sound gentle but Arthur could tell by his expression that he would easily blow if you just stepped on the wrong foot.

"Ringmaster…!" Alfred cried and clung to the ringmasters' shirt. "I feel sorry for Arthur! How could you tie him up like that?" Arthur gaped.

He had gotten the message? He felt a large amount of greatefullness towards Alfred and his cheeks heated up when he realized he was depending on the boy. Again.

The ringmaster looked stressed.

"I told you it's an act!" He said, trying to save face infront of the audience that watched them interessed.

"But-but…! But Arthur isn't happy!" Alfred kept pushing with tears in his eyes and pointed towards Arthurs' bowl of water. "Can't you see his crying?"

Arthur tried to shout 'hey!' in an irritated voice, forgetting he was under water.

He wasn't crying! That bastard…! He would get him once he was let go.

Alfreds' words seemed to have effect on the people however and they started mumbling dissaprovingly.

"What? How terrible!" A woman said as her child clung to her side.

"You shouldn't be mean." A man said, looking angrily at the ringmaster.

"I-it's a missunderstanding!" The ringmaster tried. "This is…!" The people didn't trust him and started towards him with angry looks on their faces. The ringmater desperately turned towards Alfred, giving him an unsure look.

"Come on, tell them they got it wrong…" He demanded more than pleaded. Alfred smirked, his tears gone, appearently have being crocodile tears just to get the reaction he wanted.

"Nope." He said and chuckled as he pushed the ringmaster towards the upset crowd before he sprung into the air.

"What the-!" The ringmaster said.

The crowd gasped and watched with amazed eyes as Alfred flew up to the pole in the middle of the tent and decided to lean/hang on it, smiling stupidly.

"The great hero, not theif, fell in love with the mermaid princess and decided to escape with her!" He announced happilly, qoting the end of the act.

Arthur gaped, feeling his face turn beat red in the water.

Alfred then pulled the pole backwards, causing its' root to rise from underneath the ground and tumble over Arthurs' bowl of water. Arthur yelped as the strong stream from the water pulled him along as it flowed out of the now tipped bowl.

The people screamed and ran out of the way, avvoiding the water and the falling tent. As the suporting pole had been removed by Alfred the tent collapsed on top of the people with a heavy thud.

Arthur felt the pole he was tied to hit the ground and he hissed as his wrists were pulled on and _they hurt, damnit! _

People screamed around him, some underneath the tent, and some were already crawling out from the heavy fabric. Arthur himself was safe and sound, exept the hurting wrists and the tied up thing, and hadn't been crushed under the tent.

Two heavy feet landed above his head and he turned his face upwards to see Alfred standing on the ground and smiling down at him with a pleased look.

"That went well, huh?" He asked proudly, his white teeth shining brightly in the sun light.

Arthurs' eyes squinted in the bright light, considering he had been tied up to a pole in a dark tent for who knows how many hours it could be understood.

"Alfred…!" Arthur gasped, still shocked over the whole crocodile tears act.

The boy was smarter than he looked, Arthur had to admit.

Then he remembered that the ringmaster would probably be hot on his heels if he wasn't freed soon.

"H…Hurry up and untie me!" He demanded with furrowed brows. Alfred simply let his eyes inspect Arthur further, leaning his head in his hands.

"That depends…" He said, a wide smile coming across his face when he saw the shocked, horrified look that came over Arthurs'. "Will you come with me?"

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to answer at first, but then again, he didn't want to stay here and the longer he hesitaded the bigger the chance would be that he would be captured again.

"Fine, fine!" He shouted panicked. "Just hurry up and untie me!" Alfred smiled wider, happy he was getting a companion on his journey.

"Okie-dokie, Artie! As you wish~!" He sang and earned a scowl from the stressed blonde on the ground.

Just as he was done with the knots of Arthurs' ties, the ringmaster fought his way out from underneath the tent, noticing the two men a few meters away.

"H-how dare you!" He shouted angrily, pointing towards Alfred. "How dare you trick me! I won't let you get away!" They were quickly surrounded by those guards again and Arthurs' green eyes darted back and forth.

"Damnit…" He mumbled. "Damnit! They'll catch us if we don't hurry!"

Alfred looked mildly amused as he let his eyes scan the guards around them.

"Yeah." He said calmly.

Arthur thought he could slap the idiot for being so tactless. That was until Alfred said the words next: "

But don't worry! As long as I'm here everything's going to be fine! I'm a hero after all." Arthur didn't know why, but for some reason he trusted his words and calmed down slightly.

The calm vannished, however, when Alfreds' strong arms grabbed him around his waist and pulled him backwards.

"Huh? What?" Arthur screamed, shocked. And then with a few flaps of Alfreds wings, they lifted from the ground.

The ringmasters face was priceless as he saw Alfred fly into the air along with Arthur.

"I'm taking the 'Mermaid Princess'!" Alfred announced with a smile, ignoring Arthurs' scream of fear as the ground became smaller and smaller underneath them.

"You…!" The ringmaster boiled with anger. "You little demon!" He shouted after them as they quickly flew along with the wind and away from the circus tents.

Arthurs' stomach felt as if it would turn inside out at any second when he saw how quick the tents became small as cornflakes underneath them as they soared high, high…

He couldn't relax, afraid that Alfred would drop him if he so much as moved but when he felt Alfred hug him tighter to his chest he felt at least a little more secure.

He lifted his gaze forwards, a small gasp escaping his lips.

He could see forests and fields stretching towards any direction in the landscape infront of them. Trees and flower fields were visible as well as the big rivver flowing through the country dissappeared in the horizon. The cold mountains to the east towered up above the green land and animals could be seen in the wild.

The sight was beautiful and Arthur could feel a smile spread over his lips.

The wind blew in his face, urging him to close his eyes and just enjoy the feeling of being weightless.

_Wow… This feels so… amazing… _Arthur thought as he breathed in all the different smells in the air.

Suddenly something felt out of place.

The wind started blowing from underneath them and a weird feeling started to errupt in his stomach.

Arthur snapped his eyes open and noticed to his horror that they were, indeed, falling.

"O-oi! Oi! Alfred…!" He shouted and started squirming in panick as he saw the gound getting closer and closer to them every second.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur shouted, his voice raising in scale.

"Noo moreee…" Alfred moaned in exhaustion above Arthur as they fell. Arthur could feel tears burn in the corner of his eyes as they fell faster than the light.

This was it. He was going to die!

"Flap your wings!" Was the last sentence he could form before all that errupted from his troath was the yell screech that echoed over the country.

Luckily, Alfred succeded to steer them towards the rivver and with a loud splash they hit the surface.

Arthur quickly got control of the situation once they were under water and grabbed the fatigued boy and pulled him towards the surface. When they broke the water Arthur swam towards land and hoisted Alfred up on safe ground, panting slightly and his cheeks red because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Arthur tried to calm his blood as he tried his best to glare at the pnting boy infront of him.

"Hey!" He said and slapped Alfreds' cheek. "Get a grip!"

"Whooo~!" Alfred breathed, refusing to move from his spot sprawled over the grass and mud.

A frog watched the two from afar with a confused look.

"I've never flown with something so heavy before." Alfred admitted and Arthur gasped, offended.

"You!" He was about to hit the git again when a rumble interrupted him. He stared at Alfred as he emberassed rubbed his backhead and sat up.

"And I'm hungry…" He said and laughed sheepishly.

Arthur raised one eyebrow questionly.

"So?" Alfred gave him a dissapproving look, as if he had failed with a very important task or something.

"Well, I though you might offer to catch some fish for the awesome me since I just heroicly saved you from that circus." He stated as if it was an obvious thing and crossed his arms over his chest.

Arthur grinded his teeth together in irritation. He didn't like to be ordered around by people, but the boy had a point…

"Fine!" He spat after a while. "I'll catch you some bloody fish for breakfast, you git…" He said and began swimming away from the rivver bank. Alfred beamed hapilly.

"Yay! You're the best, Artie!" he shouted after him.

"My name is Arthur!" Arthur shouted over his shoulder. He hated nicknames, especially 'Artie'. Then he stopped just for a second, glancing back towards where Alfred sat, humming happilly as he awaited his soon to be served breakfast.

Arthur bit his lip and his cheeks started heating up. He shook his head, feeling ridicolus for acting so childish.

"Hey Alfred?" he shouted. Alfred looked up, smile on his face. "Thanks!" Arthur shouted before turning beat red and diving under the surface again, happy he wouldn't have to face Alfred until he had catched some fish and probably calmed down a little.

Then again…

_Arthur didn't know how to catch fish!_

* * *

Alfred stared at the surface rings as they decrased and finally dissappeared, leaving no trace of that Arthur had been floating right there a moment before.

He smiled, thinking of Arthurs' red face when he had said 'thank you'.

His eyes drifted up towards the sky, gazing into the endless blu that streached far and wide. He could just feel that his and Arthurs' adventure was going to be awesome.

He could just feel it.

His smile widened at the thought and soon he was grinning like an idiot.

"Matthew, I wish you could be here and experience this with me…" He mumbled before leaning back on the grass, deciding that he would rest until Arthur returned with the fish.

What he didn't know was that he would have to wait a long,_ long_ time before he got what he wanted.

* * *

_**Aah, finally I'm done!** Is it just me or is this chapter longer...? huh. (SPACES MUCH? D:)_ As I mentioned above, I had a little problem writing and finishing this chapter. I actually wanted to create a cliffhanger, but I just couldn't seem to get around to do it. I hope you liked the chapter and I will start writing on chapter 5 as soon as possible! (I have to finish the next chapter of Bad Excuses first, but oh, well)

And actually I want to mention it's been kind of stressfull in Sweden this week because we had our election this wendsday and guess what? A party named Sverige demokraterna (Sweden democrats) got enough votes to get an important role in our parliment. The bad thing is that the Sweden Democrats are kind of rasists D: They think that we swedes are supperior to all other kinds of man and I just get this whole Hitler-all-over-again feeling. They think we should throw out all foreigners from our country and not let any refugees come to our country. Of course, everyone thinks that's bad and no one understands how they could get so many votes, and our other Parties are desperately trying to find a solvation to this problem and kick the Sweden Democrats out from the Parliment, but it's not working... I just wanted to make all of you aware of the situation in Sweden at the moment. yeah... Sounds though huh? Wish us good luck with that... hopefully we will be alright... hopefully...

**I hope this chapter wasn't boring D:** I'm always afraid that my chapters will turn out bad-written or boring, and if there's any grammar mistakes, please tell me! But don't get snobby, I hate that...

So! Alfred and Arthur are going to set out on adventure! I kind of remember now that I still haven't mentioned in the text exactly _what_ kind of bird Alfred is, but I promise I will. Soon I will also add more charakters to the sotry! :D yay! I also promise most of the characters from hetalia will show up, hopefully, but don't get dissapointed if your favourite happens to be left out or something. I'm just going to use the ones I think is the most interesting.

And yes! Arthur was sold by his brothers! :O le gasp! I can see a plot folding out!

... And I'm rambling.

Anyway!

_**I hope you enjoyed and don't forgett to review to support my writing and this story! :D**_

**THANK YOU DEAREST FOR READING~ **_Alfred loves you :D_

_**Owari...**  
_


End file.
